The cinnamon challenge
by Savvy0417
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby decided to do the cinnamon challenge. But when they do it and they face the music. Who will take the victory of this reckoning challenge?


The cinnamon challenge

A/N: Hey everyone! I know you guys may miss me or so. I been too busy with high school and writing sonic stories. I hope you enjoy! :D

It was an unusual day for Mordecai and Rigby at the park. They were always bored nothing to do but work. But a light bulb came to Rigby.

"Mordecai want to play some video games?"

"Yeah I do. Whoooaa!"

"Oooohhh!" As the blue jay and raccoon said their famous line.

"Would you slackers SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!" As pissed off Benson said irate.

"Alright." Mordecai groaned and went back inside the house with Rigby.

Therefore, Mordecai and Rigby was inside the house doing their usual routine. Mordecai was sweeping the floor while Rigby was watching TV.

"Dude! You will be the perfect maid if you wore a maids outfit. Ha ha ha ha!" Rigby said laughing holding his stomach. Mordecai had that face saying "shut up dude!" or "whatever!"

"Oh Rigby you wouldn't been the perfect log that sits around all day doing nothing." Mordecai said laughing at his own joke.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Mordcai and..."

Rigby gasped and wouldn't believe of what he saw. He was watching youtube that had people that were doing the cinnamon challenge. But one of the guys were eitheir barfing or spitting cinnamon out of their mouths. The raccoon just sat there laughing hardly slapping his knees.

"Mordecai check this out! This is so funny."

"What is it Rigby?"

"Those people are doing the cinnamon challenge!"

"So?"

"It's funny."

"It's stupid I must say."

"Then screw you Mordecai."

"No screw you!"

"That's it were the cinnamon challenge whether you like it or not!"

"Oh! How about this?"

"Keep talking."

"Okay If I win, You and I are going on double date with Margaret and Eileen."

"And if I win, You have to do me 5 solids and pay my refreshments for entire week."

"Fine by me. Let's do it!"

Mordecai and Rigby were in the kitchen preparing for the cinnamon challenge. Muscle man entered the kitchen wondering what their doing.

"Dudes! What are you doing?"

"Muscle man were about to do the cinnamon challenge. You should watch to see Mordecai fail."

"No. Watch to see Rigby fail."

"Really?! That challenge is hard! Seeing you two losers fail this challenge is my entertainment."

Muscle man sat back eating popcorn watching these two best friends do one of the hardest cahllenges of all time.

"Ready?" Mordecai said.

"Set." Rigby replied.

"GO!"

Both best friends poured a huge spoonful of cinnamon and hold it in their mouths. They were waiting for each other to fail or spit out the cinnamon and fail. But they held it in until a brown swirly portalcame in. The dusty portal were sucking Mordecai and Rigby into the portal. They were in the poratl wondering what happened.

"Whoa! Mordecai where are we?"

"I don't know Rigby. But what am I imangining a giant talking cinnamon jar or is it for real?"

"Yes I'm for real. Who are you?" A deep voice was in front of them.

"I'm Mordecai and this is my best friend Rigby. Who are you?"

"Yeah where all we?" Rigby demanded an answer.

"I'm the leader of the cinnamon challenge. Your in Cinnamon Land for the people who passed the cinnamon challenge. Congraulations! You passed on the cinnamon challenge and what is your wish?"

"Oh! A supply of cinnamon rolls. Oh so good." Rigby said licking his mouth for sweet, cinnamon rolls.

"Rigby! Really cinnamon rolls!"

"What?! I'm still hungry!"

"Okay. My wish is that were all home and a supply of video games."

"Nicw wish dude!"

"Thanks dude!"

Mordecai and Rigby high fived each other.

"Okay goodbye and congratulations again."

Next thing they knew, Mordecai and Rigby were on the couch exhausted. But Rigby eyes a huge supply of cinnamon rolls covering the kitchen. Benson was underneath the huge supply of sweet breakfast food.

"Mordcai and Rigby why is there a huge supply of cinnamon rolls?!" Benson said furiously and his gumballs were red.

"It's a long story Benson and we will clean up soon as we can." Rigby said.

"It better be spotless when I get back got it?!"

"Yeah got it Benson!"

"Oww! My head hurts and oh no more cinnamon. Rigby I can't believe you wish for a supply of cinnamon rolls. Why?"

"What? I love cinnamon rolls! We can eat them for breakfast everyday whoo hoo!"

Then Youtube popped up an ad, it was an blad guy covered in tattos eating the world's hottest pepper and started screaming his head off. He had his tongue out the whole time. The speakers voice said "Try the hottest challenge today and right now t prove who is the best!" Rigby's face was full of excitement and looked at Mordecai with a smirk.

"Don't even think about Rigby or else we will be talking to a giant hot pepper."

Don't forget the lovely review button whenever you can and peace out guys! :D


End file.
